


Relax

by Reticentvoid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Massage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticentvoid/pseuds/Reticentvoid
Summary: "You know, darling," they ponder, bending to press a kiss to the side of his neck, "if you won't go rest on your own, I'll just have to make you rest."
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 109





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a really really long time and I'm v nervous about posting it pls don't murder me.
> 
> Veleda is my obey me mc; they're nb!!

Veleda sighs from their spot on Lucifer's bed, propping their head on their hand. They peer at the man still working across the room, then down at their DDD, noting the time with a frown. As lovely as Lucifer looks in the glow of firelight, he's running late.

"Lucifer, you were supposed to come lay with me a half hour ago," it comes out with less authority than they would like, but hopefully it'll do. Veleda shifts their gaze back to Lucifer once more before sitting up, sheets pooling around their hips.

To their credit, he looks up when they speak, seeming almost apologetic for a moment. He heaves a sigh, then, and drags a hand down his face before opening his mouth to speak -- his gloves are gone, they notice; perhaps he'd lost them while they were absorbed in Mononoke Land.

"I do apologise, beloved, but I need to have this finished before tomorrow morning."

Veleda anticipated that, he's said it so many times in the past. They mutter an affirmative, but an idea rears its head. Waiting until Lucifer has returned to his neverending paperwork, they slip out of bed and pad toward his desk, ready (hopefully) to enact their plan.

Their actions are met without much suspicion; he eyes them for just a moment before returning to his work, quill scratching against parchment once more. However, their usual route is altered as they round the desk and move to stand behind Lucifer. Their hands come to rest on the demon's broad shoulders, and Veleda finds themself displeased with the amount of tension held there.

"You know, darling," they ponder, bending to press a kiss to the side of his neck, "if you won't go rest on your own, I'll just have to make you rest." They give the muscle beneath their hands a brief squeeze for emphasis, hoping their intent is clear. He turns his head to look at them then, dark eyes boring into them and brows furrowing as his expression sours. Before he can shoot back a haughty remark or an excuse to keep working, they speak:

"Lucifer, strip and lay on the bed, face down."

It's a command, and try as he might, the Avatar of Pride can't disobey his master. Veleda lets go of him, giving him a wide berth as he moves to comply. They hadn't meant to have him undress completely, but they could make it up to him later. 

Lucifer has the gall to look embarrassed as he loses his clothes, taking the time to lay them over the back of an armchair so they don't wrinkle. A pretty blush tints his cheeks and ears when he looks up briefly to see Veleda watching intently, appreciative, from where they stand behind his desk. He turns back to the task at hand, then, removing his remaining garments.

As their lover slips beneath the sheets, Veleda approaches the bedside once more. Kneeling to shuffle through the bag they'd brought to Lucifer's room, they produce a bottle of oil and a towel. They can feel his gaze at their back from where he lays, following their movements as they pull their black curls into a loose ponytail, then stand and turn to face him. Veleda can see the gears turn in his head as he realizes what they mean to do.

"You really had this all planned out, didn't you?" Lucifer's amused tone betrays the wary expression he's wearing.

"Giving you a massage? Yes. Forcing you to lay down? No. That was, ah, a last minute decision," they grin. "Besides, it's been too long since you've let me do this. I know your neck's gotta be hurting."

"What exactly, then, was the purpose of having me strip fully if you wanted to give me a neck massage?"

It's their turn to blush now, cheeks burning as his expression shifts to smug satisfaction. They elect not to answer him, instead moving to open the amber bottle in their left hand and rest the towel across their shoulder with a huff. The scent of patchouli and lavender greets them as they unscrew the cap, pocketing it as they go. Veleda meets Lucifer's gaze; he nods once before closing his eyes, their consent to keep going. Their smile returns as they tip the bottle into their cupped palm and set it down, rubbing the oil between their hands to warm it.

Veleda falls into their routine then, starting at his neck and working their way down. His shoulders require extra attention, they find, attempting to knead and roll the knotted muscle into submission. He definitely should have come to them before it was this bad, they think, but they know how difficult it is for him to let himself be idle. Thankfully, the tension is leaving him much quicker than it had the first few times they'd done this.

For every knot they release and every muscle they wrangle, Veleda presses a soft kiss to the first-born's back, watching his cheeks flush pink once more at the tender display. Moving further down, fingers pressing into the muscle running the length of Lucifer's spine, they feel him sigh. When they look to his face again, his eyes are still closed and his brow is finally relaxed.

Once satisfied with the expanse of his back, Veleda decides to press their luck.

Wiping their hands on the towel still draped over their shoulder, they pull the expensive sheets away from Lucifer's body. His eyes are open in an instant, turning to look at his lover as the rest of him is exposed to the chilly air of his bedroom. Goosebumps rise on the porcelain skin of his legs as he regards them suspiciously. They have to bite their cheek to keep from giggling; his hair is mussed and cheek red from resting on his arm. He looks as though he's just been woken from the best sleep of his life.

"I just thought I would get your legs while I have you here," they explain, voice soft as they reach for the bottle of oil, "And don't worry, this won't stain your sheets, I promise." He looks at them for a moment longer before dropping his head back to rest on his arms, eyes fluttering closed again.

After a pause to reapply oil, they move on to his thighs, one of their favorite parts of him. The skin is soft, even more so now with the glide of the fragrant oil on his skin. They rub the oil over both of his legs, then move to part his thighs to give them room to focus on one at a time.

Veleda can't suppress the smile this time when he momentarily cracks an eye open again, brow quirking, in response to it; his inner thighs are terribly sensitive.

As much as he would have liked for them to, they don't miss the sharp intake of breath he lets slip as their thumb catches briefly in the crease between his ass and thigh. They keep a careful eye on him now as they work the firm muscle, taking care of any tension there and leaving more kisses in their wake.

Lucifer's coherent thoughts have been reduced to television static, he thinks. While his pride won't allow him to ask for things like this, to be taken care of, he revels in it once Veleda offers it to him (or in this case, forces it upon him).

He can't help but be a bit proud of them now; they don't typically use their pacts unless to separate the brothers when they argue. To see them growing more bold and confident with him sets his heart alight.

Pressing a final kiss to the back of his right thigh, just above the bend of his knee, Veleda moves on to his left. They make sure to grab the bottle and round the bed, seating themself on the edge before scooting up to get better leverage. Without their shadow in the way now, they get a lovely view of the way Lucifer's skin seems to glow in the dancing firelight, highlighted by the oil they'd massaged into it.

They follow the same routine they'd used on his other leg before sitting back for a moment to survey their work. There's only one part of him left to work on; his ass has gone untouched throughout this, and they definitely can't let it be left out. Veleda's tongue darts out to lick their lips as they oil their hands once more.

Lucifer gasps as their hands come down to cup both of his ass cheeks at once, head craning to look back at Veleda incredulously. A blush threatens to creep over his features as they tenderly rub the flesh with their thumbs. They meet his gaze with a smile, a glint of mischief in their green eyes.

"If you don't want to continue, just tell me," their gaze softens as they speak, hands simply resting on his backside now at his potential uncertainty.

They don't get to touch him like this often, as vulnerability tends to make him uncomfortable. The last thing they want is for him to retreat or lash out; this is supposed to be helping him relax, not adding to his stress.

Lucifer is quiet for a moment, seeming to weigh his options.

"I-- ... Please continue," his cheeks flush as he steels himself to speak, not quite meeting their eyes, "You know that it is still a bit... difficult for me to admit, but I would very much like for you to continue."

Veleda all but beams at him, wiping their hands again so they can scoot even further up the bed. Their hands cup his cheeks once they reach their destination, drawing him in for a kiss. Lucifer chuckles as their lips meet, admittedly amused at their enthusiasm. The kiss stays chaste for all of maybe a minute, before the first-born's arm snakes around their waist and his tongue laves over theirs.

Lucifer is first to break the kiss, his typical self-satisfied smirk gracing his features.

"You should probably get back to the task at hand, lest I change my mind." The smile he fixes them with is wolfish, tempting, as his hand creeps down to grip their ass in a brief squeeze.

At that, Veleda separates themself from him with a final appreciative kiss to his cheek. They settle back in their previous spot, thumbs kneading into his soft flesh once more.

As they work, they dig their fingers in a bit deeper and delve into the crease of his ass and thigh like they had done earlier, but on both sides this time. They don't miss the way his thigh twitches in response, involuntary and telling. Veleda smirks; riling him up hadn't been the original plan, but they're more than willing to work with it.

Before they can second guess themself, Veleda finds themself moving to press a firm stroke to Lucifer's perineum with their thumb, and though he attempts to stifle his surprised gasp, he parts his legs further for them.

Oh, they're getting excited now.

Biting their lip, they drag their touch back up to his hole, pressing gently with their thumb while they look to his face for confirmation.

The sight that greets them is delicious: he's gripping the pillow beneath his head tightly, lips parted and the flush of arousal starting to creep down toward his neck. Lucifer sighs, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as they run their finger over him again.

Before they can even open their mouth to speak, Lucifer scoots away from them, pilfering through a drawer in the bedside table. He surprises them thoroughly, practically thrusting a bottle of lube upon them before he returns to his original spot, cheeks flaming.

Well, that certainly answers the question they were gonna ask him. They waste no time, making sure their hands are free of the massage oil and popping the cap on the lube. When their fingers are coated sufficiently, Veleda repeats their action from earlier, lightly pressing a finger against his entrance.

Pressing slowly, their finger gradually slips past the ring of muscle. Giddy as they are, they make sure to take their time; they want him to feel wonderful. He hums low in his chest as they sink their finger in to the knuckle and pause to let him adjust.

It's like this for a minute, until Veleda feels him start to loosen a little. They begin to thrust into his hole gently, using their other hand to pat and tug his hip. Thankfully, he gets the message and shifts so his ass is in the air for them. They remove their finger from him momentarily to roll the towel and place it under him where his cock already hangs angry and hard, untouched throughout their massage and subsequent teasing.

They push him back into his previous position, hips now angled slightly to give them better access to him. Veleda doesn't stop him when he ruts himself on the towel below, opting to watch him for a moment before they lube their fingers again.

When they slip a finger in this time, it goes with little resistance. Soon, they're able to squeeze a second finger in, curling and scissoring them to make the stretch easier.

Lucifer's breath comes in shallow pants as Veleda fucks him, arching between their hand and the towel under him. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as their digits brush his prostate and whines, quiet and needy.

They debate asking him how he's feeling, but with the way he's shamelessly bouncing himself on their fingers, they think they know the answer to that question. Emboldened, Veleda focuses their attention on his prostate and listens as Lucifer moans and curses. 

Veleda can't help but squeeze their thighs together where they kneel beside him. Their underwear are soaked through at this point, no doubt creating a wet spot in the fabric of their pants as they watch Lucifer writhe beneath their hand. As much as they'd love to flip him over and ride him until they're both spent, they want this to be an experience just for him. They settle for rubbing themself through their pants, relishing in the friction while they continue to massage Lucifer's prostate.

Before they can stop it, a quiet whine escapes them. Immediately, Lucifer's half-lidded gaze is on them once more. He groans at the sight of them; up until now, they've always been too embarrassed to touch themself while he watches. His eyes are all but glued to the spot where Veleda's hand dips between their plush thighs. He wishes now that he had stripped them of their clothes as they had done to him.

It doesn't take long for Veleda to find their peak, toes curling and hips twitching against their own hand. Their head tips back as they clench around nothing, Lucifer's name leaving their lips among moans and whines.

As they start to come down, they see and feel Lucifer start to tense in the beginnings of his own orgasm. His fingers hold the pillow beneath his head in a vice grip, eyes closing as he tips over the edge. He all but shouts as he comes, hole clenching around Veleda's fingers as they work him through it. They only stop once his legs are shaking and he's arching himself away from their hand.

Lucifer is practically boneless as they slowly remove their fingers from him. Veleda moves to lay beside him, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks while he catches his breath. His arm comes to wind around their waist, pulling them even closer before grimacing at the stickiness beneath him.

After a brief moment to clean himself up, Lucifer rolls back on his bed, pulling Veleda into his lap. Immediately, his hands are beneath their shirt, tugging insistently.

"You're a fool if you think I'd let you get away with that, dear."


End file.
